1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to apparatus for splitting logs, and in particular, to powered portable log splitters.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Log splitting machines are well-known that drive a wedge into a log, either by moving the wedge into the log or by urging the log into the wedge, in order to split the log into smaller pieces for use as firewood. However, unsplit logs are very heavy, and significant effort is required to lift the logs onto the log splitter for subsequent splitting. Furthermore, once a log has been lifted onto the log splitter, the great weight and mass of the log make positioning and rotation of the log adjacent the splitting wedge difficult, if not dangerous.
It is therefore desirable to have an improved log splitter that can lift unsplit logs onto the splitter. It is further desirable that means be provided to facilitate the positioning and rotation of logs with respect to the splitting wedge of the log splitter.
A preliminary patentability search in Class 144, subclasses 193, 194, and 195, produced the following patents, some of which may be relevant to the present invention: Smith et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,242, issued May 26, 1981; Wech, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,362, issued Feb. 14, 1984; May, U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,854, issued Jun. 4, 1985; Reini, U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,008, issued Oct. 1, 1985; and Meyer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,030, issued Jun. 27, 1989. While all of these references describe features of well-known log splitters, and some have hydraulic-powered arms for lifting logs, none disclose or suggest the improvements of the present invention.